


【锤基】当洛基分化以后

by huaaa



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, abo/原著梗/
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaaa/pseuds/huaaa
Summary: 洛基一觉醒来发现自己竟然分化成了一只omega。不，这一定是个梦。他决定暂时靠抑制剂压下发情期，谁知道他那个愚蠢的哥哥和他几乎满了的契合度导致抑制剂失效了。-一个“自以为揭穿哥哥对自己的r18念头可以把哥哥踩下王位”的单纯小邪恶三公主和一个年轻直球有点傻有点二的初期锤锤ooc注意





	【锤基】当洛基分化以后

　　　　《当洛基分化以后》

　　锤基/abo/私设如山/bug请屏蔽

　　时间线雷神1/设定thor暗恋自家弟弟

　　文/沈常桦

　　  
chapter1

　　  
　　 Loki Odinson，Asgard最尊贵的王子——他自己说的，从来没有想过自己会分化成一个omega。

　　从来没有。

　　从来没有！！！

　　我的老天，这简直是Asgard今天的头条新闻。那个嚣张又爱恶作剧的王子竟然成了一个真真切切的omega，而他的兄长thor自然而然地分化成了alpha。每个阿萨人都在奔走相告，越传越离谱，当消息传回来时，loki听到的版本已经赫然是：

　　“听说了没？loki分化成了omega被他哥给/上了！”

　　岂有此理！

　　loki的脸色更青了，他闭上眼睛长出了一口气，几乎是咬牙切齿地将一旁的抑制剂灌进嘴里。抑制剂的味道实在是有些甜腻过头，舌尖到喉咙都宛如裹了一层又一层的蜂蜜。他蹙着眉头将东西咽下去，指节发白，金灿灿的高脚杯在手中发出轻微的嘎吱声。

　　这完全是没有的事。他成人那天醒来便觉得身上不大对劲，而谨慎又智慧的未来的Asgard之王又怎会犯这种低级错误，前一天晚上就备好的抑制剂正放在床头，而thor，那个又愚蠢又粗神经的哥哥在早餐时才想起来问自己分化成了什么。成为omega意味着他几乎不可能实现自己的心愿了，而强壮的thor当然是名正言顺的第一继承人。

　　loki祖母绿的眼睛在Asgard明媚的太阳下闪着愤怒的光。thor现在在做什么？可能是和那帮傻子们在外面玩无聊的游戏，也可能在研究性别的特殊性，更有可能在盘算着自己登基典礼的流程。但他很快就冷静了下来，阿萨人的流言传不了多久，现在他要做的是适应自己的新性别，然后考虑一下一个omega可以得到的最大利益……喔，没错，loki，你要知道，最聪明的永远不会是那些只用下/半/身思考问题的alpha。

　　他整理了一下衣领，手不自觉地按在后颈的一块软软的肉上。他知道那下面是omega的腺体，会让他散发出alpha能闻到的信息素的气味。实话说，初次发//情//期不会被抑制多久，但他完全没有看得上眼的alpha。这真是令人不适，因为想到这个问题时，loki脑子里出现的第一个人竟然是thor，也只有thor。

　　当然，那一定是因为全Asgard只有thor和他身份同样尊贵的缘故。loki把喝干净的杯子放在桌边，双手交叠在鼻尖前思索了一会儿，决定先去瞧瞧thor在做什么。其实更大一部分原因，是他想看看alpha到底比omega强在哪儿，要知道，只有武力值的人总是第一个领便当的。

　　loki调整了一下自己有些僵硬的表情，推开了房间大门。他这才发现thor站在自己房间门口——估计是房门太厚重而自己又沉浸在愤怒中的缘故，竟是一点儿都没察觉。这个金色头发的家伙脸上少有地带了点儿拘谨，loki挑了挑眉尖，脚步顿住了。thor神色中明显有些尴尬，他挠挠头，咳嗽了几声，又抽了抽鼻子：“呃，那个，loki……”

　　“？”loki用眼神无言地询问他，眸底不耐的神色被掩饰过去了。

　　“母后说我该来看看你，唔……作为哥哥，在弟弟分化那天一言不发并不是什么有礼貌的行为，但你要相信我，我只是有些……呃，大概是觉得不太妥当。”

　　真令人震惊，thor竟然学会了使用“不太妥当”这个词语。loki莫名地开腔：“你吃错药了，thor？”

　　thor脸色有些不好看，他懊恼地抓了把已经很乱了的头发，岔开话题说：“毕竟你是omega，以后得记得定时服用抑制剂。”

　　loki更莫名其妙了，他双手环胸打量着这个熟悉至极的金发男人，竟然从他的话里品出了一股期盼的意思。这下他的潜意识开始拉响警钟，告诉他不能再细想下去。气氛登时变得有些诡异，二人站在loki的房门口相对无言。好一会儿loki才重新开口：“唔，好，这种事我自然会记得。现在我更想知道哥哥今天做了些什么有趣的事？”

　　thor的神色放松下来，他大笑了几声，重重地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀：“走，路上说。午宴快开始了，听人说你早上没吃什么东西。”

　　当然没吃什么东西，那一杯抑制剂就够我恶心一早上。loki腹诽道，感觉肩膀给thor拍得有点疼。

　　

　　————————————————

　　chapter2

　　loki再次重申了自己的观点，他的哥哥，thor，一定是Asgard里最愚蠢最看不懂人脸色的笨蛋。thor提到登基典礼的事时几乎是眉飞色舞，唾沫都快喷到他的脸上去了，也丝毫没注意到身边人的不愉快。忍着吧——loki告诉自己，路还长，thor总有一天会为自己的粗神经付出代价。可他还没盘算好到底该怎么整亲爱的哥哥，thor忽然停住了脚步，头离近了些，海蓝色的眼珠盯着他的脖颈，说：“loki，你喷香水了？”

　　loki从脚下升起了一股恐惧。他不动声色地咬破舌尖，让有些发颤的膝盖稳住，缓缓道：“我从不喷香水。”

　　thor明显地露出疑惑的神情，一只手压住loki的左肩，鼻尖几乎要蹭上他纤长的脖颈：“不对啊，这味道我从来没闻到过，你闻起来真好吃。”

　　thor发誓，这个奇怪的形容是发自内心的，他那时甚至没觉得“闻”和“好吃”放在一起有什么不对劲。loki的肩膀捏起来有些软，那种香味其实很淡，但在thor的嗅觉中显得尤为清晰，一点一点将他心底的绮念勾了出来。直到他注意到弟弟青白的脸色和已经覆上对方后颈的自己的犬齿，才猛然反应过来那是什么味道。

　　在他收回自己不知不觉蔓延出来的信息素的一瞬间，loki伸出手推开了他。这一掌力气用得很大，thor踉跄地后退几步，看见那双绿色的眼睛里早就没有了原本的冷静和深邃，仿佛带着一层水雾般勾魂摄魄：“你没有服用抑制剂？！”

　　“我喝了，”loki狠狠地呼吸，胸膛起伏，第一次感到了那股令自己无比厌恶的弱小的臣服欲，牙齿还在微微发抖，他在尽量使自己不要那么失态，重复道，“我喝了，满满一大杯，甜的叫人想吐。”

　　这实在不是什么舒服的感觉。thor的信息素释放出来时他也没察觉到，只是隐约有闻到栀子花的香气，最终导致自己丝毫不设防地被alpha的信息素包围了——这简直是最恐怖的事。不得不承认loki这时才后知后觉地知道了这两个性别的高下之分，根本不是书籍中“omega容易被alpha的信息素控制”等等短短几行字可以形容的。完了——他有点儿悲哀地想，我离我的成功计划又后退了一万步。他更不想承认的是thor手掌的温度几乎要穿过衣料灼烧在他的皮肤上，而这几乎让一个刚刚用抑制剂强行压下第一次汹涌的发//情//期的omega有了不算和善的反应。

　　loki的手掌掐进掌心，让尖锐的疼痛渐渐唤醒全身每一个细胞，“thor，”他说，“我想我们得保持一点距离，这对你我都是个不错的选择。”

　　“是的，可是……既然喝了抑制剂，那我怎么可能会闻到？”thor急急忙忙地说，上前想帮他把有点乱的衣服整理好，被loki抬手挡住了，“是不是抑制剂出了什么问题？我们可以去问问母亲，午宴你不要去了，我担心会出意外。”

　　最有可能出意外的就是你了吧。loki为难地想，随即好像又反应过来什么似的。他低下头，睫毛遮住漂亮的眼眸，试着控制自己的信息素慢慢从后颈多散发出来一些。很可惜他依旧什么都没闻到，但如他所想，thor闻到了。loki还没来得及抬头，整个人就被狠狠箍进了对方怀里，thor眼底爬上血丝，咬牙切齿地掐住他的衣领：“loki，你最好不要用这种事来当恶作剧玩，这很危险——”

　　“thor，loki？你们在做什么？”

　　frigga从不远处的树丛里款款而出，看着两个兄弟乱七八糟地滚作一团，蹙眉询问道。

　　thor放开对方，气喘吁吁道：“loki的信息素……”

　　“母亲，我的信息素好像出了点儿问题。”loki整理好衣衫，勉强微笑道：“抑制剂好像不起效果，thor可以闻到。”

　　“不起效果？可能性很小，你的那杯抑制剂是我亲手做的，几乎能完全压制你的……，等等，”frigga顿住了，她细细想了想，又道：“除非你和thor拥有先天98%以上的契合度。”

　　loki的笑容僵住了，他的直觉告诉他，这可能性很大。

　　他和那个最愚蠢自大的哥哥，竟然有几乎满了的契合度。

　　

　　————————————————

　　chapter3

　　loki·全Asgard最聪明最高贵的王子·odinson，在十八岁成人这天的早上遇到了太多令人牙酸的狗血事儿，这几乎要让智慧的邪神应接不暇，脑袋里罕见地一片空白。他有些慌张地告别了frigga和还在事情状态之外的thor，决定自己回宫里去解决午饭问题。

　　天知道他的舌头上还留有抑制剂的香甜味儿，方才thor的栀子花信息素还在鼻尖萦绕不去，让他更加气急败坏，几乎是拼尽全力在维持着面子上的高贵与优雅。快要被高契合度唤醒的情//潮有些明显地从四肢百骸涌上脑门，而特制的抑制剂在疯狂地镇压一只omega的本能反应。loki很快就察觉到不适，他慢慢地有些走不动路，双膝软得叫人恼怒。脑门上的汗珠把黑发浸的湿透，他想叫人，又难堪于被人看见这种状态的窘迫。

　　“hey，你们听说没有，loki是只omega——”

　　一个有些熟悉的女声从不远处的林后传来。绿叶繁茂，风声沙沙，恰好掩住了loki的脚步和呼吸声。

　　他眼睛眯了眯，停了下来，开始不厚道地听墙角了。说话的是sif，声音压得比平时低了些，仿佛在做什么不可告人的事儿。接下来fandral的声音也响了起来：“喔，是的，这个传的满城风雨，你没必要说得如此神秘。不过话说，——omega的第一次发//情//期只能推迟无法完全压制，loki那样的omega能及时找到他的alpha吗？要我说，loki这人太自视甚高了些，这只会让他吃苦头。”

　　“到时候搞不好在外面陷入发//情//期，他的脸和身份看上去真的很危险。”

　　“别瞎说，”sif打断道，“loki很谨慎，不会让自己陷入危难之中的。我要说的是另一件事，——你们有没有考虑过他和thor？这完全没问题，虽然loki有些讨人厌，但不得不说他是最适合和thor站在一块儿的omega。”

　　我最适合和thor站在一块儿？！loki手一抖，差点儿要暴露自己的位置。他深深吸了口气，第一次觉得事态超出控制的感觉是如此不美妙。栀子花的味道如影随形，他心生一计，身上绿色的光华闪了起来，很快幻化成他最亲爱的哥哥thor的模样。loki满意地看了一下自己的变化，抬步正准备去打断那群笨蛋的对话，忽然僵住了脚——

　　“说起这个，我可是要分享一个关于thor的独家新闻。你们千万别往外说啊——那天晚上我经过他的房间，窗户是开着的，我听见他在进行手部运动。”

　　“这难道不正常，”sif毕竟是一名女性，她有些不大自然地说，“人之常情。”

　　“可是在进行手部运动的时候我听见他在喊loki，这难道也是人之常情吗？要我说，thor估计在分化前就看上loki了，要不然这个，咳咳，这怎么会……”

　　顿时再没有人说话了，loki已经迈出去的一只脚停在空中，神色明显有些惊诧。不过很快他惊诧的神色慢慢收了回去，变得面无表情，然后眼底开始闪动起光芒来——

　　这真是个有趣的消息。我想当thor知道这事儿被人知道了时，表情一定很有趣。loki兀自分析着，几乎能想象到thor那张脸上的羞窘神色，喔，我的天，Asgard未来的王居然在分化前就敢想着亲弟弟入睡，这绝对会又是一个大新闻。或许我可以在他的登基大典上说这件事，再和父王母亲添油加醋一番，也许能让这个自大鬼连王都做不成。

　　loki的新计谋非常精彩，可惜的是，他忽略了很致命的一点：在omega人数极为稀少的Asgard，几乎每个人都觉得他和thor在一起是天经地义的事儿，甚至会想添把柴火。如果恰好本人也有这个意愿，那这桩婚事自然是更加水到渠成——除了loki与常人不太一样的脑回路（或者是他还没适应自己的新身份）觉得这事儿挺“上不了台面”之外。

　　loki收拾好脸上的表情，走进林子，满意地看见sif等几人不大好看的目光。他忍不住笑了，嘴角上扬，心底的开心几乎要溢出来，说：“你们在说我的事？”

　　hogun看着“thor” 灿烂的笑脸，无端觉得哪里不大对劲，他干巴巴笑了一声，说：“瞎说的。”

　　“我什么都没听见，”loki拽了拽不大适应的一头乱蓬蓬的金发，说：“午宴要开始了，你们在这儿浪费时间干什么。hey sif，我想你分化成了一只愚蠢的女alpha对不对？”

　　我的老天。sif无言地看着他，心想道：看来二王子是真的被自己成了omega的事刺激到了，连平日最擅长的模仿都漏洞百出。不过这也没啥——刚才那个劲爆消息给他听见没什么坏处。她等不及要看看loki会对此作出什么反应了。

　　

　　————————————————

　　chapter4

　　loki索然无味地解决了自己的午饭。这是他成人日的中午12:00整，经过了一个上午的认真思考，他终于想出了一个令自己最满意的恶作剧，这将成为他送给自己最好的生日礼物。

　　他决定去试探亲爱的哥哥，抓到对方不妥当的证据，然后让可怜的alpha接受制裁。快想想thor胡子拉碴满脸委屈的样儿，这时他可以再狠狠给对方一刀，一脸“噢我的上帝你怎么能对我抱有这种想法我可是你的亲弟弟啊没想到Asgard未来的王竟然是这样的人”的神情。这真是美妙极了，loki的脑子转得飞快，我迫不及待要看到thor羞窘的表情了。

　　有了好心情，他顿时觉得身体的不适也缓和了许多。为了让这又脆弱又没用的omega的身体不要给他的好计划拖后腿，loki又悄悄偷了几杯抑制剂回来。自然他将“抑制剂喝多了会产生抗药性”等等叮嘱都抛在了脑后，不得不说，发//情//期真是个要他命的玩意儿，邪神的思考能力无形之中可是下降了许多呢。几乎是捏着鼻子将抑制剂灌进嗓子眼里去之后，loki将上午沾满了thor气味的衣服换了下来，彻彻底底给自己洗了个澡，直到确认全身再没有一点儿栀子花的气味了，才脚步轻松地朝thor的宫殿走去。不得不说他原本挺喜欢栀子花的，香气不浓，清雅芬芳，鬼知道thor那种人怎么会拥有这种与本人截然不同的信息素气味。

　　好，那么出发吧，强大的loki odinson，为自己制造一场最完美的恶作剧礼物吧！

　　thor中午几乎是魂不守舍地吃完了午餐，也没有再和他的朋友们开着颇具有Asgard风格的玩笑，他只觉得焦躁——对，就是焦躁。高契合度会令AO双方都出现一些不大美妙的小状况，更何况是在像他和loki这样拥有极高契合度，而且对方还明显不愿意与自己亲近的场合里。thor几乎暴躁到抓狂，loki身上的香气像是毒//品，他开始后悔上午没有直接一口咬下去（当然，如果他这么做了，能不能平安地吃午饭是一个未知数）。此时alpha的本能开始作祟，心爱的omega不回应自己这件事令他有些控制不住还没完全适应的个人信息素，直到odin出声警示，他才恍然回神。

　　这真叫人窘迫。

　　Mjolnir的锤柄很冰，可还是无法让他彻底冷静下来。thor拎着他心爱的锤子四处乱走，共计毁灭了五百多棵无辜的树木和数以万计的花花草草，才被frigga强行推回了自己的屋子。

　　他还没推开门，就看见sif站在自己门边上，双手环胸，欲言又止。thor没察觉到什么，边推门边兀自问：“你来做什么？”

　　sif伸出胳膊，按住thor推开房门的手，滚烫的掌心紧紧贴在thor的手背上，说：“thor，我们得聊聊。你知道fandral今天说了个什么消息吗？”

　　thor莫名其妙，他侧头看了sif面色如常的脸一眼，说：“我今天心情很差，我的朋友，如果事情不算紧急的话——”

　　“喔，当然很紧急，”sif微微抬起下巴，漂亮的脸上带了些诡异的激动，“fandral说他听见你在进行手部运动的时候高声大喊你亲弟弟的名字，这事儿是真的？”

　　thor脸色猛然一僵，浑浑噩噩的大脑暂停了几秒，他盯着sif颜色微浅的瞳孔，积压已久的愤怒和焦躁登时爆发开来，吼道：“你胡说！”

　　伴随着thor情绪的失控，年轻的alpha的信息素再也抑制不住地爆发开来。thor又惊又怒，心里乱七八糟的，边艰难地思索这事儿是怎么传出去的，——哦不，他发誓，他从来没有“高声大喊”过loki的名字！他没有再看sif，整个人像一只被马戏场关了好几年的狮子，来来回回踱步，呼吸粗重仿佛要喷出火来，好一会儿才慢慢收回了他的信息素。他在原地站了许久，确定冷静下来了，才抬起头重新回复：“喔，对不起，我——”

　　刹那间，一股熟悉的香气钻入他的鼻子里。

　　thor瞳孔一缩，浑身的血液刹那间再次沸腾起来，心底的兽//欲开始怒吼，眼底爬上血丝——那是alpha在遇见了100％契合度的配偶时无法控制的生理现象。

　　浑浑噩噩间，他看见“sif”早就没了影儿，在光华中取而代之的，是那个已经被信息素压制得浑身发颤的弟弟。

　　

　　————————————————

　　chapter5

　　thor发誓，他从没想过要这么做。他开始痛恨起alpha的本能了——此刻的loki已经因为抑制剂的副作用而陷入昏厥，而他此刻躺着的是thor的床。这个认知更加刺激了这只没脑子的alpha的神经细胞，他把mjolnir丢得远远的，屋门关得严严实实，生怕有人发现了什么。他又开始焦躁不安地来回走，双脚几乎要将地板磨出火花来。loki，我的天——他到底想干什么？！他难道不知道现在不能和我离得太近吗？！他刚才那句话是什么意思？他知道我的意思了？

　　thor的脑子一团乱麻，兀自想了半晌，还是啥都没弄明白。最后他重重地坐到床边上去——这个动作差点伤到loki垂在床沿的手。thor小心翼翼地将弟弟的手塞回被子里去，皮肤相亲，温热的触感激得他再也控制不住生理反应，胯//下的东西硬//了个彻底。

　　loki睡得也不大好受，偏白的脸颊染上一层不正常的红，眉毛拧在一块儿，几乎能夹死一只苍蝇。他呼出来的气流都是滚烫的，发//情//期在被压制后的反扑格外激烈，身体的主人却仍在梦里，精神昏昏沉沉，身体却已经被挑起了omega最原始的反应。

　　他恍惚间梦见thor的登基典礼开始了，那个男人一步一步走上台阶，手中的mjolnir闪闪发亮。他只能在一边站着，面无表情地看见兄长露出胜利的笑脸，成为Asgard的新王。thor的表情是那么生动而真实，loki攥紧了双拳，轻轻阖上眼皮，嘴唇泛着青白色。最后thor举起了他的锤子欢呼，说：

　　“我要娶loki做我一生唯一的omega！”

　　loki给这句话吓了个够呛，脚底一滑，从楼梯上摔了下来，他慌慌张张地爬起来要整理好自己的仪容，忽然一个手臂把他搂进了怀里，栀子花的香气汹涌着包围了他的全身。thor像个傻子一样冲他笑，说：

　　“loki，我的确有在分化之前边高声大喊你的名字边做手部运动……”

　　loki硬生生吓醒了。

　　他猛然睁开眼睛，看见thor的脸贴得极近，睫毛都几乎能数清楚，栀子花的香气依旧包围着他。他一瞬间以为自己还在梦中，绿色的眼睛里罕见的带了些迷茫。很快他反应过来，让袖子里备好的刀滑进手中，屈肘刺过去。

　　thor闪开了。这不是他变得太强了的缘故，而是loki的动作变慢了。发//情//期的omega战斗力几乎为0，动作缓慢而吃力，要躲开实在不是什么难事。他反手扣住loki攥着匕首的手腕，眼底神色晦暗不明，说：“loki，你发//情了。”

　　他说话间，一股更为强烈且具有明显支配与情//欲意味的信息素再次爆发开来。loki手腕一酥，匕首掉在地毯上，发出一声闷响。“thor，”他再无暇顾及自己的计划，几乎是咬牙切齿地愤怒开腔道，“如果你敢的话——”

　　床上的几乎每一根丝绸都浸染了那个和他契合度为100%的alpha的味道。在敌方大本营里打架对于loki来说实在是一个不怎么严谨也不怎么明智的举动，床垫软软地托着他，本就燥热不适的身体顿时连进入战斗状态都困难。他眼睁睁看着那只alpha撕开自己精致妥帖的领口，湿滑的舌尖舔上敏感的脖颈。loki清晰地感到一切都变得不妙了，一股陌生的快意从脚底板爬上来，沿着脊梁骨流遍四肢百骸。

　　loki狠狠打了个寒颤，心底开始给自己算一笔账：究竟是拼着老命将这个已经失去理智的疯子打昏，还是能屈能伸，就当借这人消除第一次发情期的困扰？很快懂得知难而退的邪神便做好了选择。他快速推断了二人此时此刻的实力差距与性别差距，悲哀地发现胜算率极低。算了——他告诉自己，loki，真不幸，我想你生日的最大恶作剧计划要泡汤了。

　　“你闻起来好好吃，”thor说了句令loki有些耳熟的话，随后他看见thor竟然停下了动作，眼底闪烁着最后一抹清明。“我可以暂时标记你吗？”他的问题称得上非常有礼貌；要知道，让一个失控的alpha和发情的omega共处一室时，几乎没有alpha可以办得到在强上之前还来问一声的——更何况有二人极高的契合度作祟，thor原本完全可以在对方昏厥的时候直接把人办了才是，但他没有。

　　loki无言地看着他，祖母绿的眼底慢慢浮起了一层水雾，那是omega发情期的正常表现。他能感觉到那个叫人难以启齿的后穴开始流出水来，这几乎是在宣告：我准备好了，你可以来标记我了。他试着收缩了一下后穴，肠液却涌出了一大股，打湿了他的裤子。loki觉得理智在逐渐褪去，他很不喜欢这种感觉，有些崩溃地说：“thor，我感觉不大舒服，你……”

　　这句话彻底打散了thor拼尽全力维持的神智。他像一只狮子一样扑上去，两只手掌紧紧扣住弟弟的肩膀，鼻尖蹭在他卷曲却依旧精致的黑发后面，本能地寻找omega的腺体。loki在不易察觉地发抖，橘子味的甜腻香气从后颈完完全全弥散出来。thor用舌头舔了舔腺体所在的地方，锐利的犬齿贴到loki的皮肤上，然后狠狠刺了进去，注入了自己的信息素。信息素侵入的一瞬间loki便再度崩溃了，陌生又熟悉的感觉疯狂席卷全身，包裹，入侵，最后完成信息素的融合与暂时标记，极致的快感让他差点叫出声来。他第一次体会到从身体到精神都不受自己控制的恐惧感，而alpha的支配欲还在作祟，他甚至无法做出拒绝的动作，只能颤抖着承受一波又一波的快意。

　　很快他的前端高潮了，裤子湿了个彻底，脑袋也乱了个彻底。loki的眼底完全红了，第一次发情期光靠暂时标记是无法完全消除的，接下来的性爱几乎是水到渠成的事。也许是本能告诉thor，loki是个危险分子，他为了防止自己的肾搞不好又被loki来一刀子（当然，loki此刻根本想不到这一茬），果断地决定将对方的手绑起来。他找了一圈儿，索性将床头的绸巾拽了过来，将还在失神的loki的手绑在头顶，亲了亲他的面颊，舔去一颗汗珠，含含糊糊道：

　　“loki，我可以插入你吗？”

　　作为一个热爱读书而有内涵的王子，loki读过Asgard几乎所有的书，包括一些令人脸红的色情文学。他曾边津津有味地欣赏生动的图片和露骨的描写，边在心底对过于夸张的描绘出“完全不受控制”嗤之以鼻。只要定力足够，性爱只是很无趣的一种结合——他告诉自己，然而目前他再也无法让自己定力足够了。alpha粗糙的手指捅进了流着水的穴口，带着薄茧的指腹慢慢侵犯进了身体内部，摩擦的快感快要让他流下眼泪，而处于发情期的身体只会忠实于最原始的反应。thor的呼吸尽数洒在弟弟半裸的胸膛上，他低头啃上左边挺立的肉粒，而这个情色至极的动作让omega的身体抑制不住地颤抖起来。紧实的腰腹没有女人的柔软，每一个细胞仿佛都在向他叫嚣着侵入与成结。“loki，”他低哑着声音说，“你再不说话，我就当你默认了，我要忍不住了。”

　　“——不要成结，”loki好看的瞳孔有点儿涣散，他尾音不自觉上挑，情热如汹涌的洪流，“你进来。”

　　真是天杀的发情期。

　　thor把对方翻过去，让弟弟像一个母兽一般撅起线条优美的臀，手指草草地捅了几下，便将自己硬得发胀的阴茎对准了穴口，“我不会成结的，”他说，“我爱你。”

　　有些屈辱的姿势却能让alpha的阴茎一插到底。发情的omega没有感觉到多少痛苦，真正的完全结合让二人都发出了舒爽的喘息，逼人发疯的快感从交合处爆发开来，loki被绑得挣扎不得，他张开嘴想骂人，喉咙里溢出的却是破碎的呻吟。thor不懂什么技巧，手掌掐住他劲瘦的腰部狠狠捅进最深处，粗长的肉棍鞭笞上生殖腔的入口，再快速抽出来，磨碾上omega最敏感的前列腺。肠液源源不断地滴落下来，再被alpha的动作搅弄成白沫，强大智慧的邪神很快就被硬生生插射了，呜咽着挺腰承受哥哥的侵犯。loki模模糊糊地听见thor低沉的笑声，然后一只手抓住他疲软的阴茎撸动，指腹磨蹭龟头，前后夹击的快意让他的生理性眼泪很快落了下来，原本打理精细的头发乱七八糟地披在脑后。

　　“干我，”loki的手腕被绸巾勒出了一道道红痕，他控制不住地叫出声来，后穴的媚肉疯狂地吸吮alpha滚烫的性器，“哥哥，太快了，我受不了……”

　　不得不承认，当邪神接受了自己的处境时，回应总是令人血脉喷张的。thor性器的龟头狠狠撞在敏感点，享受被包裹的快意，弟弟带着哭腔的求饶和呻吟让他的信息素中的情动暗示更加明显，他附身咬住才被自己暂时标记过的omega的腺体，再次将信息素注射进去，像交合的野兽防止母兽脱逃一般二次确认了自己的所有权。接着他把loki翻回来，将他修长的双腿折叠，正面干进去，愉快地体会着属于自己的omega被自己操哭的满足感，激烈的动作让loki大腿痉挛着再次射精，绞紧的肠道更加滚烫炽热。thor仿若不太甘心地撞在生殖腔的道口，直到仍在高潮中的loki崩溃地哭出声来，才心满意足地射精，浓稠灼热的白液灌满了omega的穴里，然后从被干得大开红肿的洞口溢出来，混杂着弟弟高潮喷出的粘液，完全染脏了床单。

　　loki一句话都说不出来，好一会儿才慢慢拼凑起了谨慎的意识，想开口却发现嗓子叫哑了，顿时觉得更丢面子。不过很快他就无暇顾及面子了，因为发情期还长，被强行抑制后反扑的发情期更是汹涌绵长到恐怖。

　　

　　————————————————

　　chapter6

　　整整一个星期，没有一个阿萨人见到他们的两位王子，而主人公们的父母和朋友反而有些理所应当的淡然。七天后，loki再次出现在众人眼中时依旧是打理得一丝不苟，精致昂贵的服装连每一层褶皱都透露着主人高贵优雅的感觉。那双绿色的眼睛仍然是深邃幽然的；一举一动仍然是那个自视甚高而又总有些奇怪的恶趣味的二王子loki odinson——除了他浑身上下散发出来的味儿之外。

　　即便将神情绷得够紧，一个已经被标记过的omega依旧无法遮掩身上的自己的alpha的信息素气味。他尽量让自己的每一个步伐每一次抬臂都显得从容而智慧，当然，你需要忽略他身后的那只金毛大犬。

　　“loki，你需要休息，发//情//期的消耗很大，面子没有身体重要。”

　　“喔，loki，你不能吃这些上火的玩意儿。它们会让你很痛苦的。”

　　“loki，你……”

　　“闭嘴，”omega停下脚步，转过身来，笑容满面地看着自己的哥哥，缓慢又优雅地说：“我现在只想将您——我亲爱的哥哥，永远扔进猪圈里去。”这真是最丢相的事儿！都来听听吧，总是自诩聪明的二王子因为想要恶作剧而把在危险期的自己送进了一只alpha的屋门！他微微抬着下颔，露出有些纤细白皙的脖颈，那上面还残留着几点红色的吻痕，可他的alpha明显不大乐意被弟弟赶走，得寸进尺地走近几步，释放出熟悉的栀子花味信息素，安抚loki有些躁动愤怒的情绪，“我不大会讲话，可能容易惹你生气，喔但是loki，我想说……”

　　“你这副模样真的很迷人。”

　　他轻轻抓住对方的手掌，摩挲了几下，然后在手背上缓缓落下一吻。

　　伴侣信息素的安抚显然很有效，再加上omega心底一丝隐蔽的感情，loki的嘴角扬了起来，不得不承认，哥哥的关注度好像从小以来都是他毕生追寻的目标。至于什么生日恶作剧礼物？就让它见鬼去吧。他没有挣扎，睨着thor的脸，神情有些复杂的愉悦，说：“thor，你确实很容易惹我生气。”

　　Asgard和煦的风吹拂过去，阳光穿透绿油油的树的枝叶洒落在地面，形成耀眼明亮的光斑。光斑折射进了那双海蓝色的眼睛里，清晰地映射出里面的款款深情。

　　真令人肉麻，loki想，今天是他成年了的第七天，thor依旧是这么愚蠢又粗神经又令人嫌弃。他张了张嘴，话语在喉咙里滚了几圈，又被咽下去。接着他轻轻抽走了自己的手，刻意用贴身的手帕仔仔细细擦拭了一遍，视线落在自己的双手上，神思却脱离肉体飞了出去。这真不错，他有些恍惚地想，thor的体温好像总是比自己高那么多，暖和的感觉原来还挺让人着迷。

　　他擦干净了自己的手，再慢条斯理地将手帕叠好放回去，然后双手环胸，挑起一边的眉毛，朝他的哥哥笑道：

　　“但你今天的确少见得让人感到心情不错。”

　　

　　end.

　　2019.5.15


End file.
